Traditional doll stands are used by many doll owners to hold and display dolls. Children, as well as adults, often like using doll stands to showcase their dolls and to show-off their doll fashion styles. Doll stands are also useful when playing with dolls, such as to hold the dolls while they are being styled and to allow for admiring the dolls. Doll stands are also used for storing dolls and for keeping them organized.